My Reasons
by SereneLuv13
Summary: Ally's life was complete, maybe even perfect, but all that changed when she was 13; when her mom died. Ally's dad took it the hardest; now he abuses ally and drinks. And the only reason ally has to not kill herself are her friends, Austin, Trish, And Dez. What will happen to ally? and will austin and her be together? Author: Story includes drama, suspense, and romance as well.
1. Why I Still Live On

Hey, Im SereneLuv13 and this is my first Auslly story, so plz no hate. I Hope You guys like it!

Sorry for any Mistakes.

Ally POV:

I sit there on my bed; razor in hand. "Should I ?" I ask myself. I press the blade against my skin, I drag it back. I wince at the pain only a bit, but it feels so releiving to finally let out all the frustration. You see, to other people my life seems practically perfect, but it's not. Three Years ago my mom died and my dad, well he started drinking. Eventually my dad ended up being drunk all the time and now he takes his anger out on me, which is the worst part. Everyday it gets harder and harder, sometimes im at the point where im standing in my room with my dads anti-depresants in hand, contemplaiting whether or not i should swallow them, but then i remember why i choose to stay alive each day. I just couldnt bear to hurt Trish, Dez, and Austin like tha, epecially Austin, I love him too much.

Sitting there my thoughts are interrupted by my dad banging on my door and yelling, " Ally get your ass out of your room and go to the f*cking store now!"

"Shit!" I think to myself. I look over to the clock on my nightstand and see the time, 12:30 pm. I was late for my shift at Sonic Boom! I grab my shoes and slip them on, then i dash downstairs and run out the door.

Austin's POV:

I've been sitting behind the counter at Sonic Boom for the past thirty minutes. "Where could ally be?" i ask myself. Then thats when i see a flash of dark brown hair, and Ally is standing right in front of me. She starts of by saying how sorry she is about being late, then it turns into to mmumbling.

"Als!"

"Yeah?"

"Its fine if u were a little late. Its nothing to worry about, plus im fine when youre late as long as i still get to see ya" I say while smiling.

"Ok"

I watch her turn away, obviously tring to hide the blush creeping up in her cheeks and thesmile playing at her lips. I love how she does that, she just looks so cute when she blushes. She turns back to me smiling, then our eyes meet. I swear i could literally get lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Looking into her eyes I remember the first time we met.

*FlashBack*

Me and Dez were trying to find the perfect place to shoot a music video, and thats when we came upon Sonic Boom. We walked in, while looking around i spotted a drum set.

"Dez, look! we could totally use those in the video!" I say while walking over and grabbing the drumsticks.

"You are so right ! but to make it even cooler, you should use corndogs instead" He said while pulling two corndogs out of his pockets.

I take them while smiling and start to hit them against the drums. Thats when i saw her, a girl with long, wavy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, walk over to us.

" Uh, did you not see the sign that says 'No playng the drums!' on the wall?" She said while pointing to the sign hanging right above my head.

"Oh, umm s-sorry i didnt see that...My names Austin Moon by the way" I said while holding out my hand.

" Ally, Ally Dawson" she said while smiling.

*End OF Flashback*

Ally's POV:

I was lost in my own thoughts, when I noticed Austin staring at me and smiling. I smiled back, but he didnt respond.

"Austin! Earth to Austin!" I yeall while waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? what?!" Austin asked confused.

"You got lost in lala land"

"Oh, sorry about that" He said while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Oh how i loved when he did that, it just showed that he wasnt worried about showing that he was nervous.

"Its Cool!" I say.

Thats when he turns to face me and our eyes meet. I swear that i could literally get lost in those amzing hazel eyes of his. I love him so much, thats why i cant end my life, hes the reason because i couldnt bear to hurt him like that, ever!

"well i gotta get to work!" I say.

"Yea, i gotta get going, too."

"Kay.. Bye"

"Bye" he says while wrappingg his arms around me.

"I Love ya als!"

"love ya too" i say while smiling. If only he knew how much.

Author's Note: I hope you guys like it it! And i need at least 3 reviews to upload he next chapter. Plz Review.


	2. My Worried Bestfriend

Hey hey peoples! I'm srry i didn't update right away, i was really busy , but i saw that you guys gave me a bunch of reviews :) Thank you guys! ok, so here's the second chapter... Enjoy!

So here it is...

Srry for any mistakes.

Ally's POV:

*Time jump*

It's 8:30pm, I've just finished locking up the store and decided to head to Mini's. As i'm walking towards Mini's i feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket, looking at the caller I.D. i see that it's my dad.

I answer it, soon regretting my decision.

"ALLY GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!" I hear him scream into the phone, then the line goes dead. I turn on my heel and begin walking home."Why does my life have to be so f*cked up?!" I ask myself. I can just imagine what he'll do to me when I get home, ugh I shutter at the thought.

Arriving at my door, I hesitantly reach my hand out and turn the knob.I barely even step one foot through the door when I feel a hard slap across my face causing me to fall to the floor in agonizing pain.

Austin's POV: I was just making my way to Mini's when I saw Ally standing about 10 ft away, phone in hand, with a frightened look on her face; I wonder whats wrong. I'm about to make my way over to her and ask what's wrong when I get ambushed by a large group of girls.

Man, ever since me and Ally uploaded that video of me singing "Double Take" I haven't been able to walk around without getting swarmed by people, you see, I'm sort of an "internet sensation" now, so alot of people know who I am. When I'm finally able to escape the group of fan-girls, Ally is no where to be seen. "Hmm, I wonder where she went." I think to myself, Ally's been acting strange lately, like really distant and troubled, and I've noticed these scars on her arms; I asked her about them one day, but she just dogded the question. I decide to go to ally's place, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something's really wrong. Author's note: im srry it was so short! Ch.3 soon!


	3. My Savior, My Love

Hey Lovelies! Ima post some more for you! yayyyyyyyyyy! Ok I would just like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews! Thank you guys!

Now on with the story!

Warning: Chapter includes cussing .

Ally's POV:

My cheek stun from where he had hit me. I just lay there on the floor, helpless. I couldn't speak, couldnt move; I was just frozen. My thoughts were interrupted by a stinging sensation on my head, Then I realized what was happening. He was pulling me, no, dragging me by my hair. I try to swing at him, but each time I do, he kicks me in the stomach, getting harder each time. By now we're in the living room, my father towering over me. I wanted to cry, to scream and fight and kick to get away, but I resisted the urge, knowing that it would just piss him off even more.

"I HEARD YOU BEEN HANGIN WITH BOYS YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

Kick to the ribs.

"THAT"S WHAT SLUTTY GIRLS DO!" He say to me practically spitting. I can hear the slur in his speech and I know he's drunk, of course he is!

Punch to the face.

"ITS'S THAT AUSTIN BOY ISN'T IT?!"

Kick to the stomach.

"YOU" punch "TELL" kick "HIM" punch "THAT" kick "HE'S" punch "NO" kick "LONGER" punch "WELCOME!"

By now I feel so weary, I just wanna pass out. He picks me up harshly and throws me against the wall. As I fall to the floor, battered and broken, I hear the front door open and I see a flash of blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. I hit the floor with my knees and before my head can even touch the floor, I feel a hand underneath it; resting it down ever so gently. Then everything goes black.

Austin's POV:

I'm running at what feels like 50 mile per hour, I feel like my heart is gonna explode. I don't know what it is, but it feels as if the love of my life is in danger and it's up to me to save her! I push myself harder, running faster than anything. I arrive at her door, instead of knocking I just grasp the door handle and open the door. That's when I see it: my beatiful ally, the love of my life, battered bloody and bruised. Just as she's falling I run to her side and catch her head before it hits the floor. Resting her head on the floor, gently, I start to tear up, then the sorrow turned to complete rage. I slowly stan, fists clenched at my sides, I look up seeing a stunned . I take a deep breath and charge head first, knocking him into the opposite wall.

"IF YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON ALLY AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WON'T SEE THE F*CKING LIGHT OF DAY, YOU BASTARD!"I Say as I grab him by the collar and throw him to the floor, using all my strength. I'm throwing punches left and right, only stopping when he is really out. I get off of the un-conscious Mr. Dawson and pull my phone out, dialing 911.

"Hello, please state your emergency"

"My bestfriend Ally needs an ambulance, now!" I yell into the phone.

"okay, please wait while we track your location, sir."

I waited for what seemed like forever. Checking on ally, I make sure she has a pulse, she does event though it's really weak.

"Hello? sir?"

"Umm, yes?"

"you may hang up now. The ambulance is on its way"

I hang up, putting the phone on the coffe table. I walk over to Ally and kneel down beside her, pulling her into my arms .

"I Love you, Als. More than you can ever imagine." I whisper in her ear. "Hang in there Als. You're gonna get help."  
My eyes began to water, watching the love of my life, possibly dying, in my arms. I sit there in silence, letting a few tears out. It's quiet for another few minutes, then as I am kissing Ally on the forehead, I hear the sirens of an ambulance heading our way.

Ally's POV:

I woke up in large room, iridescent lights giving off this white kind of glow. At first I don't Understand where I am, but from memory I remember coming into this place before: Miami General Hosplital. As I look around the room I try to recall what had happened before I was here. The last thing I remember is falling to the floor and Austin catching my head. "Hmm Austin I wonder what he was- WAIT, AUSTIN THAT MEANS HE.. AND.. FIGHT.. AUSTIN!" I think to myself, starting to panic. Sitting there, I close my eyes, starting to hyperventilate and just plain FREAK OUT. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice that someone walked into my room and that certain someone happened to have shaggy blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.

Austin's POV:

I went down to the hospital gift shop to search for the perfect teddy bear, for Als. I found it, a huge teddy bear that was wearing a bow tie and had, "I Love You Beary Much!" on the stomach. Grabbing the bear I go to the cashier and pay for it. I walk to the elevator and push the "up" button, then I press "three" when I was inside the elevator. Once I had reached he floor Ally was on I went walking to her room, number 225. As I reach the door to her room I fix my hair and straighten my shirt, then I grab the door handle, turn it, and walk in. When I reach Ally she has her eyes closed and is breathing in and out slowly. I drop the teddy bear on a chair and walk over to her, wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me.

"Ally, Sweetheart. It's okay, I'm right here."

Ally's POV:

I'm sitting there, freaking out and thinking the worst thoughts possible. As I'm Trying to calm myself down I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

"Ally, Sweetheart. It's okay, I'm right here."

I don't need to open my eyes to know who it is, I could recognize that voice anywhere. "Austin" I say as I wrap my arms around him. "I thought, I thought-" I soon burst into tears, burying my face in his chest.

"Shhh.. Als It's okay, I'm okay.."

I lift my head and look into his eyes smiling. He wipes away my tears and smiles back.

"I Love you Austin Monica Moon!" I say to him with one of the cheesiest grins on my face. Suddenly feeling a boost of courage I lean over and crash my lips into his. I ALLYSON DAWSON AM KISSING AUSTIN MOON!

Austin's POV:

"I Love you Austin Monica Moon!" Ally say to me while smiling the biggest smile ever. Then, she crashed her lips into mine. At first I'm in shock, but then I kiss her back. I feel her smiling into the kiss and I smile too. We pull away breathless, I lean my forehead against hers.

"I Love You Too Allyson Marie Dawson! I always have, always will!"

Author's Note: No, this is not the last chapter! :) We still got a lot of drama to go and we still needa see what's gonna happen with . :)


	4. Enter: My Jealous Boyfriend

Hey hey everyone! So I Love writing this story! Okay I' to be holding a contest! Ok the object of the contest is to just pitch out ideas for what will happen next in the story, and the one with the best idea will be feature. YEYYYYYY! Well, that's all I needed to say.

Now on to the story!

Ally's POV:

*1 Month Later.*

It has been a month since the incident, and I have come a long way since then. Looking in the mirror I see strong, beautiful 16 year-old girl, unlike the naïve and scared teenager I was a month ago. I take a deep breath and close my eyes."Breath Ally, Breath.", I tell myself, trying to calm down. Today is the last court meeting of the trial against my father, who has been charged with "Physical Abuse" and "Neglect" I sit on my bed for a while, then grab the keys and head down-stairs, through the front door. Closing my car door, I just sit and think about everything that has happened; about everything that is going to happen. Smiling a the thought of having Austin, I turn the engine on and drive to the court-house.

Austin:

"I should have just driven with ally", I think to myself as I am trying to ge comfortable in the backseat of Trish's suburban. "Today is the day", I think to myself; my mind going back to the trial against for "Physical Abuse" and "neglect". Ally already made her statement in front of a jury. I wonder how she holding up, you know with everything going on still, nothing has even barely gone back to normal-ish. Me and Als have missed a bit of school, because I drive her to her therapist on Mondays and Fridays at 1pm. Her therapist, says that Ally is doing great, especially over such a short time period! I have noticed one thing, too: Als has not cut since she began therapy, which is a really good thing!

*Flashback*

(One week after incident)

I woke up around 12 pm and thought I'd go check on, Ally; she has been living with us for the past week, now. I walked to Ally's and walked in without knocking. As I walked in I could see ally sitting on her bed, back facing me. At first I didn't know what she was doing until I looked closer, and that's when I saw it: She had a razor blade in her right hand, pressed against her skin and was dragging it back, causing her to bleed. Instinctly, I jumped on the bed and wrap my arms around her, grabbing her right hand and forcing her to drop the razor.

"Austin Let go!" Ally yelled while trying to break free and reach for the blade.

" Ally! No! I am not going to let go because I can not bear to see you mutilate your arms anymore!" I say. I managed to turn her around so she is facing me without releasing her. I pulled her close and held her protectively in my arms, not wanting to let go.

"Als, I love you too much to see you do this to yourself.. When you hurt I hurt.." I whisper into her ear, letting a few tears fall. I gently grab her left hand and wrap a corner of my t-shirt around her wrist to stop the bleeding. "Just promise me you won't do this any more.. Please?" She lifted her head and looked into my eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall with her thumb.

"I Promise" She said, her voice cracking a little. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

*End of Flashback*

Ally's POV:

*At the trial*

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

" Yes your honor. We find Lester Dawson guilty of physical abuse and neglect, and hereby prosecute him to 15 years in prison." Replied a woman from the jury.

"Okay, Lester Dawson is hereby charged with physical abuse and neglect, and prosecuted to 15 years in prison!"

Austin grabbed my hand and softly kissed. "I'm free" I say to myself, with tears of joy filling my eyes. "I'm free"

*Two Days Later: Monday*

I walked into home room expecting everyone to be talking about me in hushed voices, but to my surprise no-one said anything. As class began I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I turned around, hoping Austin had got his schedule switched, but it was Austin. This boy had brown hair that flopped the right way and big brown eyes, complete opposite of my blonde, hazel-eyed boyfriend. The boy smiled shyly at me, "He must be new" I thought to myself.

"Is that seat taken, by any chance?" He asked while pointing to the desk next to mine.

"Uhh, no.." I said. He sat down and pulled out his books for class.

"My name is Dallas, by the way!" He said smiling.

"I'm Ally"

"It's nice to meet you ally"

"Same here"

Austin's POV:

*Lunch Period*

Walking to the usual table where me, Dez, Trish, and Ally sat, I stopped in my tracks when I saw some brown-haired guy sitting next to Als. I took my usual seat next to Ally and put my arm around her.

"So, how's the most beautiful girl in the world" I ask while giving a cheesy grin.

"Goo- No! Great" She says while leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the lips. "oh, Umm Austin this is Dallas, Dallas this is Austin."

We just nod at each other and say "wassup". The whole lunch period Dallas just kept on flirting with Ally, but Ally was just oblivious to all the hint he was dropping. "Hmm, Dallas, how about DallASS?" I say in my head, glaring at DallASS, he returned the gesture.

*BringgBringg*

"Well we gotta go" Ally said, pecking me on the lips.

"we?" I ask looking confused.

"Yeah. Me and Dallas have Biology. See ya babe" She said, kissing me one more time. I watched her and DallASS walk to class, DallASS looking back with a smirk on his face. Oh, It's on DallASS!


	5. Well, We're Not Normal - Austin Moon

Hey lovelies! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been really busy! But here it is, a new chapter! I Also have a big announcement: I'm having a contest! Okay you guys just need to PM me your ideas for what should happen in future chapters! This Contest applies to both of my stories, "My Reasons" (which is this one) and "Things I didn't know"

I'll be picking the top two ideas for each story and they will be included in future chapters!

Okay when you PM me you have to write at the top of your message whether the idea is for, "My Reasons" or "Things I didn't know"

Now on to the story... This chapter is looooong...

Here's Chapter 5! :)

Ally's POV:

I open my eyes, a blinding white light floods my vision. Looking at my surroundings I see Austin asleep in a chair next to my bed, I look at the clock on the opposite wall; it's 8:30pm. Austin has a cast on his arm and stitches on his forehead, "What happened?!" I think to myself, then it hits me like a ton of bricks; all the memories come flooding back to my mind.

*Flashback*

(5 hours earlier)

Me and Dallas were walking out of school, it was 3:30pm. Austin couldn't take me home cause he had to go pick up his mom from work; Dallas was taking me home instead.

"Umm, Ally?" Dallas said while turning his car on.

"Yeah, Dallas?"

"I was wondering if you could come over to my house... I've been having trouble with trig and I was wondering if we could study together?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Uhh.. Sure Dallas I would love to help you!" I say smiling. Dallas turns to me and smiles then focuses back on the road. We arrived at Dallas' house and pulled into the drive-way. I just gawked at the huge house; it was bigger than Austin's house, and Austin's house has 5 bedrooms/ 3 bathrooms! I stepped out of the car, following Dallas inside.

"Where is everyone?" I ask looking around the house.

"My parents are at work, so it's just us for a few hours" He said, locking the front door behind him. "The living room is this way." He said, leading me through the hall to the living room. We sat down on the large leather couch,us both searching through our bags.

"I Forgot my book at home" Dallas said, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, it's ok. We can share..." I said, gesturing to my book.

Dallas's eyes lit up as he scooted closer to me. We sat there, The book on our laps, for thirty minutes; reading over how to complete a formula. I felt Dallas raise his arms up, in the cheesy movie-like way, and put his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, I notice a cross-shaped tattoo on his fore arm, "hmm, he didn't have that before." I think to myself.

"Dallas? What are you doing?" I say trying to loosen his grip.

"Oh, Ally-Cat, I thought that maybe, we could do a little more than studying." He said, winking and moving the book off my lap. "If you know what I mean."

"Dallas We can't I don-"

Dallas forcefully pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him. He forced his tongue into my mouth, trying to push me to lie down on the couch. I reached for the textbook behind me; grabbing it, I raise it above me and slam it against his head. I managed to push him off when he fell to the floor, holding his head. I ran to the door, hoping it would open, but instead I stood there pushing and pulling at the door. "The bastard locked the door!" I say under my breath. I walk back to the living room, Dallas was still on the floor, I then reached for my phone dialing Austin's number. "Please Answer, Please Answer.." I think to myself. As I hear the phone pick up on the other end I hear something shatter to the ground. I turn around, only to find Dallas gone. I start walking back to the door.

"Hello? Als?" I hear Austin say on the other end.

"Austin! Please! It's Dallas he-" I'm knocked to the ground, with Dallas pinning me down. I start to scream at the top of my lungs, while punching Dallas. I reach for my phone trying to get free of Dallas.

"Ally! Ally!.. I'm coming Als!" Austin said, he didn't hang up, instead he kept the call going; I could hear him starting the car. Dallas then, grabs the phone and puts it on speaker.

"tsk tsk.. Austin I think you're a little late. Me and Ally are gonna have a little fun.. If you know what I mean." He said, smirking.

*End Of Ally's flashback*

Austin's POV:

I sat in the hospital room, trying to sleep, but all the memories just keep coursing through my mind and I can't help, but feel responsible for all of this. I was supposed to protect her.

*Austin's flashback*

I'm sitting in my room doing my trig assignment. I feel really bad that I couldn't take Ally home, but I needed to pick up my mom, since her car was getting worked on. As I'm about to walk out of room my phone starts to ring, it's Ally's ringtone. I then answer it, only to hear silence on the other end.

"Hello? Als?" I say starting to get a little worried.

"Austin! Please! It's Dallas he-" I hear a loud thud, like she was pushed to the ground, and a terrified Ally screaming at the top of her lungs. My stomach churns at the thought of Dallas being there, hurting her.

"Ally! Ally!.. I'm coming Als!" I say frantically as I run outside and start my car. I don't hang up, instead I turn the speaker on and try to listen to what's going on at the other end. I can hear the phone being picked up and somebody turning on the speaker, then I hear his voice.

"tsk tsk.. Austin I think you're a little late. Me and Ally are gonna have a little fun.. If you know what I mean." I could hear the smirk in his voice, making my blood boil. As his words played back in my mind, thoughts of what Dallas could be doing to Ally.

"I swear to god, Dallas! If you lay one finger on Ally, I'll rip your fucking head off!"

I hear Ally scream bloody murder in the back and Dallas drop the phone. As soon as I reach his house I practically jump out of the car, sprinting to the door. I can hear Ally screaming and glass shattering. I turn the doorknob, "It's locked!" I say to myself. I back up a bit and look around, grabbing a baseball bat from the neighbour's lawn. I march over to the window and hit the baseball bat against it, causing it to shatter. Jumping through the window I see Dallas pinning Ally down, the sight of him makes me so furious that I rush into his house, causing me to cut my forehead on a hanging piece of glass.

"I warned you, you bastard!" I yell, making Dallas jump. I can see that Ally's tied up, her shirt torn. Before I know it, Dallas hits Ally, knocking her out and he's charging at me head first. Dallas knocks me over, pinning me down, he grabs the baseball bat from me and throws it to the ground. Lifting his foot up, Dallas stomps his boot on my arm multiple times, then grabs my arm and just simply snaps it in half. He gets off me, walks over to Ally, and picks her up. At this point I'm rolling around on the floor in agonizing pain.

"Looks like you lost Austin." Dallas says, kneeling beside me with Ally in his arms. As he turns his back to me I find the strength to stand using only one arm, grabbing the baseball bat as I stood up. I charge at Dallas, baseball bat in my left hand, and I swing. I swing with all the strength I got left, knocking Dallas to the ground. He drops Ally as he falls, but I pull her away just in time. I pull Ally close, watching Dallas in the corner of my eye and then, I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello, please state your emergency."

" My girlfriend was attacked! She needs an ambulance now!" I yell into the phone.

"Okay, sir. Please hold while we track your location."

I keep the phone to my ear, watching Ally's chest rise and fall, slowly. This felt just like the incident with her dad, the only difference was that she was way more injured now, than before. She has cuts and bruises all over her legs and arms, and the area where her rib cage is, is all bruised.

"Hello, sir?" I hear the operator say on the other end.

"Yes?"

"An ambulance is on their way.."

"thank you." I say as I hang up.

I just sit there holding Ally close to me, feeling her breathing become more shallow and her body become colder by the minute. By the time I hear the ambulance sirens, I'm full on sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Als.." I whisper in her ear.

*End of Austin's flashback*

Ally's POV:

I Look over at Austin, studying all his features, he makes a face almost like he's in pain and I get worried.

"Austin.." I say while nudging him a bit. "Austin" His eyelids flutter open, revealing the beautiful hazel eyes I love so much. Austin then jumps out of his seat in excitement.

"Ally you're awake!" he say while giving me a light squeeze.m"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't protect you, like I should have!" He says, sobbing into my shoulder. I hug him back, not caring that there was an aching pain in my ribs, or that I had a headache that hurt like hell.

"Austin, it's okay" I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"No it's not this is all my-"

"Don't say that Austin." I say, cutting him off. "It's on my part only. I trusted Dallas and look where I am now!" I say, pulling away and gesturing to the hospital room. Austin chuckles a bit and smiles at me, I smile back. "Normal people don't end up in the hospital after being attacked a month after the same thing happens when their dad does it too." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, we're not normal." Austin says, chuckling a bit.

Austin's POV:

"Well, we're not normal." I say, chuckling a bit.

We just sit there in silence for a few minutes, when we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say, expecting it to be a doctor or something. I look at the boy standing in the door way and anger instantly shoots through my whole body.

Ally's POV:

I feel Austin tense up next to me, but I won't stop him from getting angry like all the other times.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask, obviously surprising Austin. Dallas looks at me wide-eyed, a little confused.

"I heard you were in the hospital.. so I thought I'd get you some flowers and a get well soon card." he says, gesturing to the things he has in his hands. "Wait! Where's his tattoo?!" I think to myself.

"Dallas You better get your sorry ass out of-" Austin starts, growling at the back of his throat. I put my hand on his chest trying to keep him from moving.

"Austin, wait a minute" I say looking into his eyes. "Dallas, come here a minute, please." Austin gives me a confused look, but I keep my hand on his chest to reassure him that it's okay. Dallas walks over to me and stands close to me.

"Yeah Ally." he says, smiling.

"Dallas? Where's your tattoo?" I ask, grabbing his hands and checking his arms over and over.

"What tattoo Ally?" He asks, obviously confused.

"Dallas this afternoon, I swore I saw a cross tattoo on your left arm!"

Dallas looks at me wide-eyed, I could see that he's worried about something.

"Dallas, are you okay?" I ask him getting worried myself. He just stands there like he's in shock. I get lost in my own thoughts, trying to figure this all out, then I'm broken out of my trance when someone walks in, Trish and Dez.

"Hey hey Girly! I heard you were in the hospital! What the hell happened?!" Trish asks, worriedly. Oh, shit! I havent talked to Trish about anything that happened with my dad and now what happened with.. I guess Dallas?

"Hey Austin! Man what happened to you!" Dez asks, looking at Austin's injuries. Man! Dez doesn't know either. I signal to Austin to take Dez and Trish out of the room so I can talk to Dallas alone.

"Uh, Hey guys why don't we go downstairs! I hear they have awesome cafeteria food!" Austin says, pulling Trish and Dez out of the room.

"Okay spill Matthews!" I say Looking Dallas in the eyes.

"This afternoon I was at my Aunt's house, not with you.." Dallas say, shakily.

"Okay, and.." I say, hinting for him to continue.

"And.. I don't have any tattoos, at all, but..."

"But, what?" I ask, trying to keep my calm.

"My twin brother Tristan does.." He says, closing his eyes, obviously waiting for me to blow.

"Twin brother.. but... you.. and ... good.. he's.. not.. WHAT?!" I say, getting confused.

"I got a call saying that my brother Tristan was in the hospital... so I came here, but I also got a call from Trish saying that you were in the hospital too" Dallas says showing me his calling log on his phone. "And let me guess.. Tristan full on attacked you and by the looks of it... Austin went to get you, then Tristan broke his arm while you were out cold?" Dallas asks, looking down.

"Yeah.." I say weakly. "But.. Why?"

"Why would he attack you?... Well, my brother isn't the greatest guy, he's done a lot of stupid shi*t in the past.. like for example.." He says gesturing to me. "He sees a girl, that he thinks is pretty and he instantly wants her, even if it means forcing her." I sit there, letting everything sink in.

"But how'd he-"

"He took my phone and looked through all the pictures.." He says scrolling on his I-Phone. "For example.. this one we took with Trish, Dez, And Austin." He says showing me the picture of all of us at lunch. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, but then we heard a loud crashing noise from outside.

Dallas's POV: (Bet ya been waiting for this, huh?)

I can't believe this! Well, actually I can, it's Tristan; he's pretty much predictable! I sat there next to Ally in silence, wanting to say something so bad, but before I can say anything there's a loud noise from outside the room and some screaming. Instinctively I jump up and walk over to the door, opening it. The sight I see is a bit shocking: Tristan is on top of Austin, pointing a gun to his throat and Austin's broken arm is being smashed by a nurse's cart, and some nurse's are huddled behind the counter.

"TRISTAN! WHAT THE HELL!" I yell to my brother, anger burning inside of me.

"Oh, Hey there bro!" Tristan says, looking up and smiling not getting off Austin.

"DONT, 'HEY BRO' ME!" I yell even louder.

"Woah! Dallas! Chill out man!"

"NO! I'M DONE CHILLING OUT! FIRST YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND NOW... YOU HURT HER BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I say taking a few steps closer.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BACK!" He says getting off Austin and walking over to me, gun in hand.

Austin's POV:

By now I'm fully confused.. Dallas has an evil twin brother named Tristan?! I mean, I don't really like Dallas and sure I've called him "DallASS", but I seriously feel genuinely bad for him!

I'm pinned to the ground, Tristan on top of me, gun pointed at my neck. I look around the room, Trish and Dez are looking from behind the counter, obviously scared and confused. At this point I don't know what to do, I don't even know what happened; one minute I'm walking through the hall, back to Ally's room, the next I'm having a gun pointed at me.

*10 Minutes earlier*

Me and Dez had to go to the bathroom, we were standing at the sink washing our hands.

"So man what happened?" Dez asks while drying his hands.

"What do ya mean?" I ask grabbing a paper towel.

"Like with Ally, why's she so beat up like that?" Dez asks, as we walk out of the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later, bro" I say as we walk back over to Trish and grab our drinks.

We push the level three button in the elevator, this feels just like the last time we were hear, after that incident with ally's dad. As we're making our way to Ally's room I hear a noise from behind me, turning around I see Dallas, or somebody that looks like Dallas, but he was wearing different clothes.

"How may I help you?" One of the nurses at the front desk asks the guy. Next thing I know he's pointing a gun at her.

"Stay out of my way!" He growls at the poor woman. The guy then charges at me, knocking me to the ground. I tried to keep myself up by holding onto a nurse's cart, but instead I fell, and so did the cart, smashing my already broken hand. I hold in the urge to scream out in pain. I can see Trish holding Dez back from attacking my attacker. The guy then pins me down, gun at my throat, causing everyone in the corridor to scream. I then hear a door open to one of the hospital rooms.

TRISTAN! WHAT THE HELL!" I hear, what sounds like Dallas yell. So, the guy pinning me down is Tristan and the guy yelling is Dallas.. I think.

"Oh, Hey there bro!" Tristan says smiling at Dallas, but not getting off me.

"DONT, 'HEY BRO' ME!" Dallas yells even louder.

"Woah! Dallas! Chill out man!" The Tristan, dude says trying to calm his brother.

"NO! I'M DONE CHILLING OUT! FIRST YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND NOW... YOU HURT HER BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Dallas says. I can hear him taking a few steps closer.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BACK!" Tristan says, getting off me and walking over to Dallas. "Now's my chance!" I think to myself. I turn and look over at Tristan and Dallas, Tristan has the gun pointed at Dallas, finger on the trigger. I don't hesitate for another minute. I push the cart off my arm and manage to jump up on my own. I look back over to the two brothers, and in the doorway of the room I see a wide-eyed and terrified Ally standing there and watching the whole thing. "Close the door, Lock it" I mouth to her. "But, Austin" She mouthes back. "Cover your ears. I love you"

"I love you, too" Ally then closes the door, and I can hear the door lock click.

"Tristan, leave your brother alone! It's me you want, isn't it!"

Tristan turns and looks at me, smirking.

"Actually I want your little girlfriend, Ally Dawson" Tristan says devilishly.

He then turns back to Dallas and keeps his finger on the trigger.

"But, it would be a lot easier if I just killed both of you"

Dallas then looks at me with worried eyes, and I see why; Trent has the gun pointed at Dallas's chest. Dallas looks at his brother then looks at me, then he snaps and sticks his pointer finger and middle finger out; I remember that signal, me and ally would use that to signal the other to "Go" or "now" when we would play water fights with our friends during summer, "How'd he know that?" I think to myself.

"Well, you can't have her!" I yell at him.

I instantly charge as Tristan, pulling him backwards, at that moment the gun goes off, but I don't see Dallas standing in his spot anymore, instead I see Dez with his hands on Dallas's shirt while sitting on the ground. Me and Tristan roll around on the floor, throwing punches and trying to hold each other down. Next thing I know, Trent is breaking loose from my grip, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me up with him. Tristan then throws me against the wall, causing me to hit my head, making me disoriented. It takes me a few minutes to regain my balance, and when I do I see Tristan holding the gun at me. I put my hands up in surrender, walking slowly in front of him.

"Tristan just put the gun down, it's no use!" I say looking over at Trish, who's behind the desk, then over at Dez, who's holding his side, and Dallas who is standing behind Tristan.

It all happens so fast, the gun goes off as I'm standing there, I expect to feel pain in my stomach or something, but in stead I feel my self smack against the linoleum floor. All I see is a flash of bright orange hair and a yellow t-shirt. I'm disoriented from the fall, the room is spinning, but I can see Dallas trying to get the gun from Tristan, and I can see and hear the gun go off, shooting the ceiling. I'm able to quickly recover from my disorientation, but what I see doesn't help the queasy feeling I've had since I got that phone call from Ally; I see Dez laying on the ground, Holding his side. I crawl over to him and move his hand a bit, there's two different wounds, both in almost the same exact place. I then take my hoodie off and press it against his wounds, trying to stop the blood flow. I look over to Dallas and he's holding his arm in agonizing pain, Tristan is gone. I see the door to Ally's room open and she runs over to me and Dez. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion, because I can see her lips moving and there's sound, but I can't comprehend what she's saying; this must be what shock feels like, like your there physically, but not mentally, like on the inside your mind is having a mini panic attack, because that's how I feel right now.

Ally's POV:

I take my hands off my ears, it's quiet now. I open the door and the first thing I see is Austin kneeling next to Dez, pressing his hoodie against Dez's side, it's soaked in blood. At that moment I can't breathe, I walk over to Austin and put my arm around him, trying to comfort him. I know he sees me, but he's not responding to me. I look around the corridor, people are just staring at us.

"Is anybody gonna help, or are you just gonna stand around like a bunch of dumbasses?! We need a doctor!" A few nurse's run over to Dez and check his vitals and his blood loss, while some others run out of the corridor and come back with a gurney. I watch them carefully put Dez on the gurney and check Austin as well, then I heard them say something about a "mental break down"

I look into Austin's eyes and see that there's tears falling, I start to cry, too. I pull Austin into a tight hug, resting his head on my shoulder. Austin tightens his arms around me, I can feel his who body moving because of how hard he's sobbing. At this point I don't know what to do, except to just comfort him.

*1 Hour later*

It's 10:30pm, Austin fell asleep protectively holding me close to him, and I can't blame him if he never wants to let go, because I wouldn't want to either if I was him. The doctors said that his arm will be fine, and that they could just check it in the morning, they also said that earlier he just went into astate of shock; And Dez... He's been in surgery.

I haven't brushed my teeth yet, so I slowly slide out of Austins grip and make my way to the bathroom.

"Ally? Where are you going?" Austin asks sleepily.

"Just gonna go brush my teeth.." I say, then kiss his cheek.

"I Love you, Allyson Marie Dawson." He whispers into my ear.

"I Love You More, Austin Monica Moon" I whisper back. I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

"That's Physically impossible, because I Love You Most Plus Infinity, Allyson Marie Dawson.." I hear him mumble, before he falls back to sleep.

Austin's Pov:

*Flashback/Dream*

(When Austin met Dez)

I was in kindergarten, and Dez was new to our school. At the time I didn't know Dez, or even his name, all I knew was he was the red-headed kid in class, but one day I decided to finally talke to him. We were at recess and he was sitting alone, with his head hanging down.

"Hey, I'm Austin.. Why are you sitting alone?" I asked the red-head.

"Hi, I'm Dez... And nobody wants to play with me, everyone thinks I'm weird.." Dez said sadly.

"I don't think you're weird.. You actually seem pretty cool" I tell Dez smiling.

"Really?!" Dez says with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah! And you know what, I wanna play with you! How about tag?"

"Sure! You're it!" Dez says excitedly and runs off, leaving me to chase him.

The dream then fades away to nothing, and I'm left standing alone in the dark. I can't lose my best friend!

*End of Flashback/Dream*

"Austin! Austin!" I wake up to the sound of Ally's voice screaming my name, and I notice I have a cold sweat. I can see the worry in Ally's eyes and hear it in her voice, then it hits me.

"WHERE'S TRISH?!" We both scream in unison.

Cliffhanger! What Do you think happened to Trish! Okay I'd like to give a shout out to the person who helped me with this chapter:

XFeelXTheXLoveX- Thank You for all the support and for the idea of Dallas trying to hurt Ally, even though I did put a twist in it! You're and amazing writer as well, and you've been there since, chapter one! Thank You! Thank you! Thank you!


	6. Rescuing Trish: Part 1

Hello, Lovelies! I am so so so so sorry, but I have terrible writer's block! And I have been focusing on my other story as well! To make up for it this is gonna be a long chapter! :)

Okay guys since I only got two contest entries for the story I'm just gonna use them both in this chapter and some in the next! :)

Thank You, ProudofYou(Guest), and LovinAuslly!

Here's Ch. 6! :)

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*3 Months Later* (I know it's a long time)

(Monday)

I hate school! I hate having to get up in the morning and drag myself out of bed, I hate having to fix my hair, I hate having to leave the safety of Austin's house (Since I'm living with him and his parents), and most of all I hate life with out Trish! For the past three months, the police have done everything they can, from interrogating people who were close to Tristan to tracking his pre-paid cell phones, but once again, there's nothing! Everything just leads to a dead end!

"Hey Als, You awake?" Austin says, lightly knocking on my door.

"Yup" I say popping the "p". "I'm Awake and HATING LIFE!"

I hear the door open and Austin walk in as I slip back under the comforter and cover my head. Austin gets under the covers and wraps his arms around me, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"They're gonna find her Als, and they're gonna find Tristan." Austin mumbles into my hair. "Everything will be okay in the end; Trish will be found and Dez will wake up from a coma."

Austin's Pov:

"They're gonna find her Als, and they're gonna find Tristan." I mumble into Ally's hair. "Everything will be okay in the end; Trish will be found and Dez will wake up from a coma."

I try to comfort Ally as much as possible, causing my own heart to break. Me and Ally are both hurting from all of this; me especially cause of Dez.

*Flashback*

(3 Months Earlier)

Dez had just gotten out of surgery and me and Ally were waiting for news from the Doctor.

"Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon.. May I please speak to you in private?"

Me and Ally stood up and followed the Doctor to an empty hospital room. Ally squeezed my hand, trying to comfort me. We sat down side-by-side while the Doctor remained standing.

"As you both already know from previous visits, I'm Doctor Walsh. I am the one who performed surgery on your friend, Dez Worthy." She said looking down at her clip board. "The removal of the bullets was succesful, as was stitching him up, but there was complications.."

"What kind of complications?" I asked getting more and more nervous.

"Because of the loss of blood and his body going into shock from the wounds.. Dez is in a coma"

"Do you know when he will wake up?"

"It's not for certain when he will wake up; it could be days, months, even years"

At that point I just became frozen. I couldn't speak, or move, I just sat there frozen as a statue. I broke down into tears, Ally pulled me into a tight hug and I just sobbed into her shoulder, breaking more and more by the second.

*End of Flashback*

Ally and I have been through so much, especially these past few months. I think back on what happened with Tristan at the hospital, and how Dallas did that signal. It turns out that Dallas had gone to school with us before, but in the 7th grade he had moved away. I do remember me, Ally, Trish, and Dez hanging out with him. (1)

Me and Ally lay there, just holding on to each other for dear life, like either of us could shatter into a million pieces at any second. I poke my head out and look at the time, it 7:50 am.

"You just wanna stay home today?" I ask Ally while resting my forehead against hers.

"I will happily take that offer." Ally says, then gives me a quick peck on the lips. My phone then begins to ring, I look at the caller I.D; it's Dallas.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Austin! Man You need to come down to my place now!" Dallas says, right before the line goes dead.

"Who was it?"

"Dallas he needs us to go to is house.." I say as I get up and search for my keys.

*30 Minutes Later*

"Dallas! What's Wrong!" I say as I walk through the door of his house. Dallas looks from me to Ally, then to me again.

"I have some things to tell you.." Dallas says as he leads us to the living room.

"I see you got the window fixed..." I say gesturing to the once shattered window.

"Yeah.. Guys you might wanna sit down.." Dallas says, pointing to the couch.

"What's this all about Dallas?" Ally asks with worry in her voice.

"I know where Tristan is.." Dallas says running a hand through his hair. " And this little convo is also about this"

Dallas pulls a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. I grab it from him and begin to read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I think we both know that Trish doesn't have long. You know, I've been watching you two for months now and by the looks of it, you two are best friends, and I know you'd do anything for your best friend. So, why don't you meet me down at the old abandoned ship-yard at around 9:00pm. I'll give you your best friend back, and you let me have you, but I'm warning you, if you don't come alone, or if you inform the cops about this, your little friend might just get her head full of lead, if you know what I mean. And if that boyfriend of yours comes around, let's just say he wont reach his 17th birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Tristan_

I fold the note up, and hand it back to Dallas.

"I found it taped to Ally's locker, so I cut school to come find you two."

I stand up and walk to the hallway, anger burning up inside of me. My blood boiled at the thought of Tristan hurting Trish, or Ally.

"Dammit!" I say as I punch the wall in front of me, making a hole in the sheet rock. I turn around, only to find Ally and Dallas staring wide-eyed at me."Just when I thought we would be okay, at least have a sliver of hope!" I say, becoming angrier by the minute.

"We have to get the police" Dallas says trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, we do.. C'mon" I say walking out the door, with Ally and Dallas Following me. We get in the car and speed off towards the Miami Police Department.

Ally's Pov:

*12 hours later*

"Are you sure this is safe" I ask the police woman who had wired my ear piece and everything.

"I'm positive, as long as you keep your shirt in place, he wont see the wire."

I calm down a bit from her words. We've all been waiting few feet away from the ship yard, and getting ready for any certain circumstances. I take a deep breath in, trying to keep from hyperventilating.

"It's time, Als" Austin says giving me a quick hug.

"I love you" I say, not wanting to let go.

"I love you, too Als" Austin says, kissing the top of my head.

He lets me go and I follow the officers to where they drop me off.

"This is as far as we go kid, good luck" One of the officers tells me as they walk back to their posts.

I make my way through all the junk lying everywhere, finally reaching the destination I'm supposed to meet Tristan. I walk into to the building, cautiously looking at my surroundings. Then, I see him, the boy who tried to rape me, who hurt my boy friend, who put one of my best friends in a coma, the boy who kidnapped my best friend Trish, The boy named Tristan Matthews.

* * *

Oooooohhhh CLiff hanger!

(1)- Yes in my story, Dallas has known Austin and Ally for a long time, but he moved to Cali in 7th grade and since they weren't like besties, Austin and the rest of the gang did't remember him; especially since he matured so much.

Okay shout outs!

ProudOfYou(Guest) And LovingAuslly- Thank you guys for your ideas! They were really cool and I thought I'd mesh them together! :) :) :) :)

Okay party people, I need you guys to give me at least five reviews if you wanna see this story continue! :) :):):) :) :)

**CHAPTER SEVEN COMING SOOOONNNNNN!**

**PLZ REVIEW! REMEMBER, I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Rescuing Trish: Part 2

**AHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH (not in a creepy way though)! Also could you guy plz check out my new story, "Dark Secrets"! PLZ! You guys are awesome! You guys gave me 9 more reviews, you're all amazing! Okay, so I don't keep you waiting anymore... **

**Here's Chapter 7! :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

Recap:

_I make my way through all the junk lying everywhere, finally reaching the destination I'm supposed to meet Tristan. I walk into to the building, cautiously looking at my surroundings. Then, I see him, the boy who tried to rape me, who hurt my boy friend, who put one of my best friends in a coma, the boy who kidnapped my best friend Trish, The boy named Tristan_ _Matthews._

* * *

Ally's Pov:

I stare at Tristan, shooting daggers at him with my eyes. He has Trish beside him, gripping her wrist tightly with his hand. He walks forward, dragging Trish with him, then shoves Trish towards me. I wrap my arms around Trish, fighting back the urge to sob. I pull away and look over Trish's arms, all I see is a few bruises here and there, but no severe injuries.

"Oh my god, Trish I'm so glad you're okay!" I say hugging her again, I then look up and see Tristan with his back to us.

"Ally, what are you doing? Why'd you come.. he's gonna hurt you" Trish whispers in my ear.

"It's nothing compared to him killing my best friend.." I say, hugging her tighter. "Trish, there's police surrounding the area, take my flashlight, they'll be waiting for you.. I'll be okay." I whisper into her ear, still keeping my eyes on Tristan.

I let Trish go and give her my flashlight, she looks at me with worry in her eyes as she walks out of the building, making her way to the police.

"You're doing great kid" I hear one of the officers say through my earpiece. I turn back to Tristan, who's looking me up and down, practically undressing me with his eyes.

"You know, I've raped and beaten a lot of girls, but you.. you're different, you put up a fight like no other" He says smirking. "And to be honest, I find that quite appealing"

Tristan comes closer to me, while undoing his belt buckle. My breathing becomes heavier by the second and I feel as though I'm gonna faint.

"This is gonna be fun" He says, reaching out and stroking my cheek.

"Not if a certain appendage isn't working" I say, smirking.

"What are you-"

I kick him in between the legs, causing him to drop to the floor in agonizing pain. I then turn around and begin talking into the microphone, informing the officers that it was all clear for them to take action. When I turn around I find that the place where Tristan was laying is now empty. I begin to panic, taking in heavy breaths, as I walk backwards out of the building. As I'm about to exit I feel something collide with my head, knocking me to the ground. I see Tristan standing above me, wood plank in hand, he then drops the plank and walks over me, grabbing by my ankles and dragging me towards him.

"You Little B*tch.. I warned you!" He says, slapping me hard across the face. He pins me down, his knees on either side of my waist. I feel him tear my shirt and slip my shoes off. I turn my head away, not wanting to watch. Trish puts his hand on my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Don't look away from me you worthless Sl**! It's rude.." He screams in my face, then pulls out a gun from the back of his jeans and points it at my neck "You're mine now"

Austin's Pov:

"Don't look away from me you worthless Sl**! It's rude...You're mine now"

I can hear everything going on through my head set at this point. My blood boils at the sound of his voice, making my anger stronger and stronger. I stand up and throw my headset to the ground and make my way to the building Ally is in. I feel a strong grip on my arm as I'm about to leave our hide out.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" A stalky officer with a southern accent asks me.

"I'm saving my girlfriend." I say, braking loose of his grip and marching off. "Since the damn police are just standing around doing nothing, even though Ally gave the okay to make your move, and now guess what, that F*cking bastard is trying to rape her as we speak!"

I turn back around and begin walking, again.

"Where do you think you're going with out me?!" I turn around and see Dallas a few feet away.

I just turn back around and make my way to save Ally, letting Dallas decide to follow me or not. I arrive at the old building, Dallas right beside me, and see Ally on the floor pinned under Tristan. She's just laying there, letting him rip her jeans off. Anger courses through my body as I watch him take her already ripped blouse and throw it to the ground. I'm about to charge towards Tristan when Dallas put his hand on my chest, stopping me.

"TRISTAN! PUT THE GOD DAMN GUN DOWN!" Dallas yells, causing an echo in the building. Tristan jumps up, dragging Ally with him. I see that Ally only has a few cuts and bruises, nothing like the last time. He points the gun at Ally's head and walks toward us, a smirk on his face.

"I could, but then this whole thing wouldn't be fun at all.. Would it?"

"Tristan just let Ally go! It's no use, your surrounded!" I say, bawling my hands into fists. He then drops Ally, letting her fall to the ground.

"Humph, you.. you're not supposed to be here." He says, pointing the gun at my chest, while walking closer to me."You all must be some GOD DAMN IDIOTS! Because I remember distinctly that in the note it said that if you showed up here, I would have to kill you." He places to gun against my chest, his finger on the trigger. I see Ally standing up, looking from me to Tristan with fear in her eyes.

"I Love You" I mouth to Ally.

"And Dallas, take care of Ally please." I say to Dallas, tears in my eyes. Dallas walks over to Ally and pulls her close to him.

"Any last requests, Austin?" Tristan asks, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, go to hell!"

I lunge forward, grabbing Tristan's hand, causing him to fall to the ground, His finger still on the trigger. Then the gun goes off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**AHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! What do you think is gunna happen next? Was Austin shot?! Well evertything be okay?! IDk You're just gonna have to find out in the next chapter! XD**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE AW-MAZING REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY READIN MY STORY! 3 PLZ CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AS WELL! :) :)**

**PLZ REVIEW... I NEED AT LEAST 10 or MORE REVIEWS TO POST CHAPTER 8 (I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO IT! 3 )**

**LOVE YA GUYS (NOT IN A CREEPY WAY) XD**


	8. Praying You'll Be Okay

**I know how much you guys want me to update and the anticipation is killing you, so here it is!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8 EVERYONE! ENJOY! :) XD**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Austin's Pov:_

_"I Love You" I mouth to Ally._

_"And Dallas, take care of Ally please." I say to Dallas, tears in my eyes. Dallas walks over to Ally and pulls her close to him._

_"Any last requests, Austin?" Tristan asks, looking me dead in the eye._

_"Yeah, go to hell!"_

_I lunge forward, grabbing Tristan's hand, causing him to fall to the ground, His finger still on the trigger. Then the gun goes off._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Ally's Pov:

I sit there and just wait, wait for any news at all. I watch as doctors rush patients into emergency rooms, as they push dying patients on gurneys, to the O.R, I watch as two of my best friends are each taken separate ways, to separate operating room; one with crazy red hair and the other blonde. I take a deep breath in as I sit there, trying to control the tears, Trish holding me close, both of us sobbing on each other's shoulder. I can't help but feel like this is all my damn fault, if only I hadn't even have thought of letting Tristan (who I had thought was Dallas) take me home, if only I had broken loose of Dallas's protective hold in time, I would be the one being rolled on a gurney into the hospital, the one who had a bullet through my chest.

*1 Hour Earlier*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked at te top of my lungs, as I watched the person I love fall to the ground, lifeless.

I thrash at Dallas's arms, finally breaking free. I run to Austin's side, pulling him off Tristan who lay on the ground, pale and cold. I look over at Tristan, there's something sticking out of his chest; Austin's swiss army knife. I pull Austin close to me, resting his head on my lap. His breathing is shallow, but to me him breathing means the world to me. I look back at Dallas, tears rolling down my face, I see him on the floor holding his head in his hands, his body rocking back and forth from the sobbing.

That's when a whole squad of Officers come running in, guns in hand, like they were expecting to shoot something. I feel the anger pulse through my body as I watch them look over Tristan's body.

"You Bastards!" I yell, obviously catching them off guard."This is all your fault! If you had just come when I said, Austin wouldn't BE DYING YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE TRISTAN IN AND THROW HIM IN PRISON, BUT, NO! YOU DECIDE TO JUST STAND AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF DUMBASSES AND LET THIS HAPPEN!"

I stand up and reach for the blanket on of the officers is handing to me. I wrap it around myself and walk over to Dallas, who is standing again, and let him wrap his arms around me in a comforting way, while watching the EMS people put Austin on a stretcher and into the ambulance. They placed Tristan in a body bag and rolled him away as well. Me and Dallas followed, and walked to Austin's car. Dallas pulled the Keys out of his pocket and started it, then popped the trunk.

"There's some extra clothes in here" Dallas says, gesturing to a duffel bag."He packed it just in case, you guys had to leave the state."

"Thanks" I say reaching into the bag and grabbing out one of Austin's old T-shirts, a pair of jeans, and Austin's hoodie. I slip on the clothes and close the trunk, then climb into the car with Dallas driving, and Trish sitting in the back.

_(Back to present)_

We arrive at the hospital at the same time as the ambulance. We follow them as they roll Austin into the hospital, me holding his hand.

Just as I let go and sit down between Trish and Dallas, I see a red-headed boy on another gurney heading toward a different operating room. I immediately jump up and rush to one of the Doctor's who's running beside the gurney.

"What Happening?" I ask, with worry in my voice.

"His vitals are dropping, and has severe internal bleeding, we have to rush him to surgery." The Doctor says all in one breathe. I stop walking, becoming frozen to the spot, I can't breath or move any more. I soon feel a strong-arm wrap around me pulling me close and walking me back to my seat, I look up; it's Dallas. As we sit down, Dallas releases me, letting Trish hold me as I sob into her shoulder, tears coming out more and more by the second. I hold on tight to her, the sound of our sobbing filling the room.

*3 Hours Later*

I'm laying down on a cot beside Austin, holding his hand. Its 1:44am, Austin and Dez got out of surgery both around an hour ago. Doctor Walsh, said that both boys should be fine, seeing that Dez woke up an hour after his surgery, finding me and Trish sitting on either side and waiting for his eyes to open. Austin, on the other hand woke up only 20 minutes ago, bringing the nurse's attention, but soon fell back to sleep. They said that the bullet barely missed his heart, marking him as a very lucky kid.

"I Love You Austin." I mumble, while smiling.

"I Love you too Ally" I hear Austin say, causing me to shoot up in bed.

"I thought you were asleep" I say, chuckling a bit.

"Nope" Austin says, popping the "P". "I was only faking, so that you could go to sleep and rest, peacefully, and so those annoying nurse would go away"

"Looks like your plan didn't work, huh?" I say smiling a cheesy grin.

"Part of it, but you just wont go to sleep" Austin say, chuckling, his eyes lighting up. He lets my hand go and scoots over, patting the space next to him. I climb into bed with him, resting my head on his arm. Austin looks into my eyes, smiling, then leans down and gives me a kiss. This kiss wasn't like others, it was so full of love, almost like he was saying I love you, without actually saying it.

"I Love You Allyson Marie Dawson.." Austin mumbles into my hair.

"I Love You Austin Monica Moon" I say smiling to myself. This moment is just perfection and I wish it could never end. As I drift of to sleep I think back on everything that's happened, everything that has brought us closer, and I pray that Austin and Dez will both be okay, and that we hopefully don't have to go through so much of this Sh*t any more...

* * *

**AHHHH! I hope you guys like this chapter! I Love You all (NOt in a creepy way)!**

**PLZ RFF (REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW)**

**I NEED AT LEAST 5 OR MORE REVIEWS TO POST CHAPTER 9! (I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! ) **

**PLZ REVIEW, AND THANK YOU! :) :) XD XD :) :) XD XD**


	9. Breaking Up Pt 1:Cassidy Jones Ruined Us

**HELLO LOVELIES! HERE THE NEW CHAPTER! XD :) ENJOY! XD :)**

**A WHOLE LOTTA DRAMA! XD XD**

**CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*2 Weeks Later*

"NO! AUSTIN LEAVE ME ALONE!" I say, as Austin follows close behind me."I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH"

"Ally! Please, just get in the car! It's pouring out here!"

I stop walking, making Austin stop his car. I can hear him open the driver-side door and step out onto the wet pavement. He walks over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him.

"Ally please, I'm sorry!" Austin says, resting his chin on my head. I let a few tears fall, my head hanging down.

"Austin, sorry isn't gonna fix this..." I say, breaking away from his arms. I walk a few feet away, my back facing Austin."I don't know if I can ever forgive you"

*Flashback*

Austin and Dez were released from the hospital a few days ago and to celebrate, me and Trish decided to throw a surprise welcome home party; we invited almost the whole 10th grade.

"Here's your punch, Als" Austin said, handing me my glass of fruit punch."I'm gonna go ahead and say hi to everyone"

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Trish and Dez." I said as I walked away in the opposite direction, scanning the large crowd of people in my backyard for Trish and Dez. I found them over by the snack table, arguing as usual.

"Hello you two" I say, wrapping my arms around Dez and Trish's shoulders."How you feeling Dez?"

"Never better, Als" Dez says, smiling at me.

"So what about you Trish, How ya feeling?"

"Good, a bit shaky, but Good" Trish says, smiling widely.

I begin, picking snacks from plates here and there, grabbing a few cupcakes, and a few cookies. As I turn around, I see something I never wanted to see; Austin leaning against a side of my house with Cassidy all over him. I immediately drop my plate in shock, causing multiple people to turn their attention toward me, including a wide-eyed Austin.

"Ally?" Austin says, with guilt in his voice. I leave my plate on the ground and run to the front yard, letting my heels come off. I heard Austin following me, as a reflex I began to run faster, not even stopping to catch my breath. In the end Austin decided to follow me in his car, as I walked somewhere, anywhere, but here.

*Flashback*

Now here I am, my back facing the boy I thought loved me. I turn to face, his head hanging down.

"Just tell me one thing.. Was she worth it?" I say, letting more tears fall."Was it worth sticking your tongue down her throat, if it meant breaking my heart?!"

"Ally, I'm so sorry, it was a mistake.." Austin says, lifting his head slightly.

"That's not gonna fix this!" I say, anger building back up inside me."I may be mad about you kissing Cassidy, but I'm even angrier about the fact that I can't trust you anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Austin says, with hurt in his voice.

I turn away, not wanting to look him in the eyes, as tears fell more and more.

"I think w-we should b-break up!" I say as I begin running again, until I find myself in front of Sonic Boom. I haven't been here in more than a month. I pull my keys out of my pocket, finding the key to Sonic Boom. I open the door, but don't switch any lights on. I make my way up to the practice room, and switch on the lights. I sit behind the piano, and reach for my songbook. Holding my songbook in my hands, again in almost 4 months, memories come flooding back to me. I remember when me and Austin wrote Break Down the walls, and I wrecked the Helen show when he tried helping me with my stage fright.

I sit there flipping through my random lyrics, coming to a song my mom wrote in it before she gave it to me. As I remember the day my mom gave me my songbook, tears flood my eye.

*Flashback*

My mom had just picked me up from school and we were driving to Sonic Boom, to pick up my dad. I remember how my mom reach under her seat when we were at a stop light.

"I know it's a month before your birthday, but I thought I'd get you and early present" My mom said as she handed me a small leather-bound book with an "A" stitched on the front of it.

"Mom! I Love it!" I say as I marvel at the wonderful present.

"I'm glad you like it." My mom says, looking at me and beaming. I look at her and smile wide, looking back at the road that's when I see it; a car going the wrong way."Mom, Look out!"

My mom swerved to the side, going through the side barrier, into on-coming road, then everything went black

*End of Flashback*

The doctors said my mom died on impact, that either way she probably wouldn't have made it. Sometimes, I wish i had been the one that died, because I wouldn't have to deal with losing the people I love.

Austin's Pov:

I F*cking hate Cassidy Jones! She always seems to find ways on how to ruin someone's life, but I couldn't let her hurt Ally... So, I let her drug me and make-out with me. Yes, Cassidy threatened to hurt Ally, though I doubt she could hurt her more than I did tonight, and yes Cassidy drugged me, she out something in my fruit punch. So, instead of telling Ally everything, I pushed her away by just saying how it was a mistake, and how I was sorry, now I regret it all.

I have my guitar in hand, laying on my bed, I just finished a song I wrote for Ally, about everything.

_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots  
I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight  
Oooo Oooo  
See the problem isn't you, it's me I know  
I can tell, I've seen it time after time  
And I'll push you away  
I get so afraid, oh no_

_And I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I can't even live with myself_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_And I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_And I don't want nobody else_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_I only have myself to blame_  
_But do you think we can start again_  
_'Cause I can't live without you_

_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_  
_I'm afraid of what I'll find if I can see you with him tonight_  
_Oooo oooo_  
_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know_  
_I do this every single time_  
_I'll push you away, ohh_  
_I get so afraid, oh no_

_And I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I can't even live with myself_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_And I don't want nobody else_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_I only have myself to blame_  
_But do you think we can start again_  
_I only have myself to blame_  
_But do you think we can start again_  
_I only have myself to blame_  
_But do you think we can start again_  
_I only have myself to blame_  
_Let's start again_  
_Let's start again_  
_I can't live without you_  
_Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_

_And I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I can't even live with myself_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_And I don't want nobody else_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_'Cause I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I can't even live with myself_  
_Oh-oh_  
_And I can't live without you now_  
_Oh-oh_  
_'Cause I don't want nobody else_  
_Nobody else_  
_Nobody else_  
_I can't live without you_  
_Oh-oh (1)_

I plan on playing this for Ally one day, because this song speaks he truth, it's my fault I broke Ally's heart, I let Cassidy manipulate me. I plan on playing this at just the right time, because I'm not giving up on us so easily.

* * *

**(1)- Stomach Tied In Knots By Sleeping with sirens**

**(as you can see I love the bands Sleeping With Sirens and R5) **

**Pleas don't hate me for breaking Austin and Ally up! But there needs to be at least a bit more drama :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU! XD XD :) :) :) :) :) XD XD XD XD XD XD :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS (NOT IN A CREEPY WAY)! 3**


	10. Breaking Up Pt 2: And Enter Riker

**Hello Lovelies! I know all you really wanna know what's gonna happen next and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, so here it is...**

**CHAPTER 10, EVERYBODY! ENJOY! XD :)**

* * *

Austin's Pov:

I lay on my bed, thinking about everything that happened last night. I can't believe I let Cassidy manipulate/black-mail me, because It hurt me to break the love of my life's heart, and in the process my heart shattered into a million little pieces at the sight of Ally in pain. I close my eyes, letting all of mine and Ally's special moments together play through my mind. I open my eyes to find Trish standing in the door way of my room, hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. She immediately closes the door and comes closer to me, causing me to jump up in reflex.

"I-I-I-I Can't believe you, Austin!" Trish stutters, obviously attempting not to blow."I mean how could you hurt Als like? HOW?!"

I flinch at the last part she says and cover my head, expecting her to smack me or do something else violent, so I also cross my legs.

"Trish, look I know you're mad, but ...ummm" I say, sitting back down and trying to think of something to say.

"BUT WHAT?!" Trish yells out of anger. You can practically see the steam shooting out of her ears.

"I can't tell you, because either you won't believe me or it'll lead you to actually committing a homicide!" (1)

"Now you have to tell me..Spill, Moon!" Trish says, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Okay, well it all started a the party last night, and I had just gotten out of the bathroom..."

Ally's Pov:

I guess I saw this coming, I mean it's not like he would call me anyway; he's probably off sticking his tongue down Cassidy's throat again. I lay down on the purple duvet Austin bought me while I was living with him and his parents. Why didn't I just get rid of this when I moved all my stuff over here to Trish's last night? It smells so much like him, probably from all the times we fell asleep either writing songs, or listening to music.

God! I need to get out of here! I jump off the bed and head downstairs, grabbing my sunglasses and my songbook. I head out the door in the direction of the Mall; I'm so glad Trish's house is only a block from Miami Mall.

*10 Minutes Later*

I head towards Sonic Boom, even though it has so many trapped memories. As I'm about to cross over to the door, I don't notice someone heading right toward me on a skateboard.

"Hey! Look out!"I hear someone yelling from behind me, making me turn my head. To my horror I see a blonde-haired boy on a skateboard heading my way, and of course instead of moving out-of-the-way I freeze where I am, in shock.

I feel someone collide with me, knocking me to the ground.

"Ow!" I say, as I hit the ground. I look up and see an attractive, blonde-haired boy looking down at me, reaching his hand out to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Sorry 'bout that" The boy says scratching his neck nervously; he oddly looks a bit like Austin, just older.

"It's all good Blondie, plus you're looking at the biggest cluts in Miami." I say, making him chuckle.

"I'm Riker by the way" He says smiling.

"I'm Ally.. Ally Dawson, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." He says, smiling a dazzling knee-weakening smile.

Woah! His smile is like diamonds. I see this as the start of something new...

* * *

**(1)- A murder**

**Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! XD :)**

**Please Review, And Thank You! XD :)**


	11. I Still Love You- Ally Dawson

**HEY HEY LOVELIES! OKAY WELL SO I DON'T KEEP YOU WAITING ANYMORE...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 11, EVERYBODY! YAY! XD :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*1 Month Later*

I'm sitting behind the counter at Sonic Boom, waiting for any customers to come in. I hear the bell ring o the door and look up; it's Riker. When I see him half of me is disappointed and the other half, is happy. I guess I sorta wanted it to be Austin walking through that door.

"So, Ally I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with my family tonight." Riker says, smiling his dazzling smile, while wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Riker says, smiling."So what do you say?"

"Yes"

"I do have to warn you though" Riker says, chuckling."My siblings are gonna be there"

"It's okay, as long as you're there, too" I say, standing on my tip-toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

It's been a month since me and Austin broke up and I've changed a lot; I cut my hair shoulder length, died the tips of my hair blonde, and I wear skinny jeans and tank-tops with heels, now more than I wear dresses. The day I met Riker was amazing and yes I know it's insane that only a week after meeting him we started going out, but I'm happy. Of course Trish gave me some beef about our age difference; I'm 16 and he's 20. There's one thing still bugging me though, he reminds me a lot of Austin because of his hair and his eyes. Another thing, I haven't met his family and I'm really nervous. I mean, what if they don't like me?

Austin's Pov:

It's been a month, a whole freaking month! I sit in my room, all day everyday after school. I don't really talk to anyone except Trish, Dez and Dallas. I told them all what happened between me and Ally, including what Cassidy did.

I'm laying on my bed, hiding from the rest of the world under my comforter. I hear my bedroom door open, not bothering to get up until the person pulls my covers off.

"Austin Monica Moon, get your butt out of bed now!" My mom yells, walking over and opening my curtains."I know it hurts without Ally, but you need to get up! It's five in the afternoon.

"Why Mom?" I whine, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. "If there's no point in getting up, then there's no point in even freaking living!"

"Honey, I know it hurts" My mom says, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me."Why don't you just tell, Ally the truth?"

"Mom, you already know.." I say, turning the other direction."If Cassidy ever found out that I told Ally, then she'd probably embarrass her, then beat her up. I can't let that happen..."

"I understand.." My mom says, standing up."But you need to get up. You're brother Riker is bringing his new girlfriend over for dinner, and all your siblings are coming."

"Fine, I'll get up! But, I'm not wearing church pants!" I say, climbing out of bed and making my way towards the closet. I rummage through all my clothes until I find my favorite blue button up shirt, my ripped skinny jeans, and my purple high tops. I walk downstairs to find my mom running around the kitchen like a maniac.

"So what time are they coming."

"At 6:30pm and we only have a hour" My mom says while searching through her spice rack.

"I'll just be in my room until they come, staying out-of-the-way." I say, running back up the stairs and to my room.

Ally's Pov:

*1 Hour Later*

"Okay, so why do I have to be blind-folded?" I ask, while searching for Riker's hand.

"Cause, it's a surprise!" Riker says, chuckling a bit. He grabs my hand and leads me to what must be his parents' house. I hear the door open and smile a bit to myself.

"Oh, Riker honey come in!" I hear a woman say; that must be his mom. We walk in, Riker leading me to what I think is a table. Riker sits down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do they know my name?" I whisper to Riker.

"Not exactly.. Okay, no.." Riker whispers in my ear.

"Okay."

"Umm, I'm gonna go get my little brother from upstairs."

I hear Riker scoot out from the table and walk away.

"Umm, hi there" I hear someone say from in front of me.

"Hi."

"Uhh, my name's Rydel, I'm the only girl sibling."

"My name's -"

"Nope, Riker said not to let you tell us who you were, it's supposed like a surprise thing, I guess."

"Oh okay."

"Okay, also when you remove the blind-fold, I'm the one in front of you, then to my left is Rocky, then to his left is Ryland. And the boy sitting next to my Riker is our best friend Ellington Ratliff, but just call him Ratliff and the boy coming downstairs with Riker is -"

"So let's get this party started people!" I hear another voice say, that sounds oddly familiar. I hear Riker seat next to me, and I reach for his hand; he grabs it.

"Okay, you can remove the blind-fold" Riker says.

"Okay"

I reach for the blind-fold and slowly remove it, when I open my eyes what I see is a surprise alright.

Austin's Pov:

"Okay" Riker's mystery girl says. Her voice rings through my ear and that's when I know who it is; Ally. She removes the blind-fold and when she see me our eyes lock.

"Ally?" I ask a bit shocked. I mean she looks so different, especially her hair.

"Austin?"

"You're dating my older brother?!" I ask, making her look down.

"You're the one that cheated on me, it's not you love me anymore!" Ally says, standing up.

"Woah, Ally, wait a minute! Austin didn't tell you?" My sister Rydel says, butting in.

"Tell me what?" Ally says, looking from me to Rydel.

"Rydel, don't!" I say through gritted teeth. I really shouldn't have told any of my siblings what happened that night at the party. I storm out of the house, making my way to the backyard. I climb up my favorite tree into the tree house my dad, me, and my siblings built when I was nine, and just curl up into a ball on the floor.

Ally's Pov:

What the hell just happened?! I replay the moment over and over in my head, trying to figure out what happened just then.

"Ally, go talk to him" Riker says, rubbing my back."He still loves you, you know. He spent the past month locked up in his room, only coming out for school and food."

"What about us?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"I know deep down inside you still love him, too. And I understand completely." Riker says, sitting back down.

"Okay, but where could he be?"

"The old tree house in the back" Rydel says, smiling.

I push my chair back more and make my way to the back yard. When I'm finally there I look up and see the tree house. I climb up the old ladder and crawl into the tree house, to find Austin curled up on the floor. I slowly crawl my way towards him, he's awake which is good. I lay down beside him and push both of his arms aside, nuzzling my face in his shirt.

"Austin, just tell me what happened at the party." I say, laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you really want to know?" Austin says, wrapping his arms tight around me.

"If it mean fixing us, then yes."

"Fine." He says, kissing my head."After a while of saying Hi to people I had to go to the bathroom, so I did, then when I got out Cassidy came up to me and tried getting me to sleep with her. Of course I said no, but then she threatened to hurt you if I didn't make out with her and break-up with you, so I let her drug me and we made-out. Truth is, because of the drug I had no idea what I was doing and I don't even remember the kiss."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't want you get hurt anymore, physically or emotionally."

"I Still Love You Austin Monica Moon"

"I Still Love You Allyson Marie Dawson"

I look into his eyes and smile, making him smile back. I find myself leaning closer, then finally our lips meet and it's like fireworks. We slowly kiss more and more each of us deepening the kiss. I then climb into his lap and put my legs around his waist, making him lay down on his back. He keeps his hands on my waist, while I tangle my fingers in his shaggy blonde hair. I slowly move my hands down, grabbing the edge of his shirt, I pull it up and off him, revealing his chiseled chest. He slowly reaches his hand to edge of my shirt and pulls it off. He rolls us over so he's on top, and makes sure not to crush me, while kissing up and down my neck. Just as he pulls his jeans off, the little lamp in the tree house goes out.

* * *

**AHHHHH! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I KNOW I SORTA RUSHED THE RELATIONSHIP WITH RIKER, BUT IT FELT LIKE I WAS TAKING TOO LONG! XD :)**

**I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS OR MORE IN ORDER TO POST CHAPTER 12! XD :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


	12. I Only, And Forever Love You - Austin M

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry, but I may not update as often cuz of school work! :/ But, I will try to update as much as possible! :) Sooo...**

**Here's Chapter 12!Yay! XD :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

I wake up to the sound of birds singing and tree branches swishing in the wind. The sun light shines brightly through the small window of the tree house, and the soft cool breeze blows through. I look over at Austin and study his features, from his perfect, peaceful face to his wonderfully chiseled, bare chest. I reach out and grab his discarded blue t-shirt from the floor and slip it on, then wrap myself in the blanket covering us and lay my head against Austin's chest. Austin stirs a bit and yawns, slowly waking up. I look up at his face and see those beautiful, dazzling hazel-colored eyes looking back at me.

"Good Morning!" I say, sitting up and kissing him.

"Good morning, beautiful Love of my life!" Austin says, wrapping his arms around me.

Austin's Pov:

"Good morning, beautiful Love of my life!" I say, wrapping my arms around Ally.

What I said is the truth, Ally is the love of my life! I don't think I could ever live.. What am I saying?! I know I could never live without her! And after last night, I'm just.. blown away! It was like... in the movies, sweet, intimate... and sparks flew everywhere.

"Oh My God!" I say, realizing a big mistake I made."We're in trouble!"

"Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asks, her beautiful doe eyes filled with worry.

"I didn't use... you know... protection..." I say, my voice becoming shaky.

Ally's Pov:

"I didn't use... you know... protection..." Austin says, his voice shaky.

I watch as he stands up, slipping his boxers on, then running his hands through his hair.

"Oh no! Ally what if you get pregnant!... I mean I would be happy to be a dad, but not at sixteen! We can't have a kid Ally, not yet!... We still live with our parents! And, hell I don't even know how to change a friggin diaper!" Austin rages on and on, pacing back and forth.

"Austin, Calm down!" I say, wrapping the blanket around me and standing up."It's gonna be okay.. I'm on the.. you know.. pill."

"OKay, okay we're gonna be okay! Right?" Austin says, wrapping me into a hug.

"Yes, Austin.." I say, hugging him back."We should probably get dressed." I say, walking around and collecting my scattered clothes.

"Okay, but one more thing." Austin says, fiddling with his thumbs."Was this like.. your first... time"

"actually... yes" I say slipping my bra on under the shirt I'm wearing, and my underwear.

"Really?... Same here... And I plan on making you the only girl I'm ever with." Austin says, turning bright pink.

"Same goes for me... Because You're the only person I'll ever truly love, Austin." I say smiling.

"Awww... I only, and forever love you, too Als." Austin says, slipping on his pants."And one more thing, is that my shirt?"

"Yes, and you're not getting it back." I say, smirking."So, you're just gonna have to be shirtless for a few minutes."

I smile at him and he smiles we're finished getting dressed, we climb down out of the trees house and walk inside. As we enter the house, we are smacked with the smell of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, and of course.. Pancakes.. and A jar of opened pickles.

"PICKLES!" I yell, running into the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!" I hear Austin yell behind me.

Austin's Pov:

"PANCAKES!" I yell, letting my inner child out.

I run to the cupboard and grab me and Ally plates, along with forks. First I serve Ally's plate: 1 Pancake, 2 Pickles, Eggs, and Bacon. Then, I serve my plate: 5 pancakes, tons of syrup, eggs, and bacon.

I walk over to the table and set mine and Ally's plates down. Ally leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank You" Ally says, making me smile.

"Your welcome, love" I say, smiling, then we dig in. As I watch her eat she looks over at me and blushes, then smiles at me; I smile back.

"Okay I know we're really young and all." I say, making her pause her eating."But I know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"

"What do you mean?" Ally asks, confused.

"Allyson Marie Dawson" I say, pushing my seat back and kneeling on the ground."I Love You more than anything in this world, more than myself... Will You Do the Honor of Stealing My Last Name?" I say, pulling a sparkling ring out of my pocket, making my mother, Ally, and my siblings sputter on their milk.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed.. And no this is not the last chapter! XD :)**

**I will post a link of what the ring looks like on my profile! XD :)**

**Please Review, I need at least 4 or more reviews! XD :)**


	13. Just More Drama!

**Yayyyyyyy! We've hit chapter 13! Ok, first off I am so sorry for taking forever to update, but I've been supppperrrrr busy with school work! And I may not be able to update as much :/... But, so I don't keep you waiting anymore...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Okay I know we're really young and all." I say, making her pause her eating."But I know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"_

_"What do you mean?" Ally asks, confused._

_"Allyson Marie Dawson" I say, pushing my seat back and kneeling on the ground."I Love You more than anything in this world, more than myself... Will You Do the Honor of Stealing My Last Name?" I say, pulling a sparkling ring out of my pocket, making my mother, Ally, and my siblings sputter on their milk._

* * *

Ally's Pov:

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!... Say something Ally, anything at all!" I think to myself as I look from Austin to the engagement ring, then back to Austin. I feel frozen to my seat, but not the bad kind of frozen like when something horrible happens, but the good kind of frozen like you're so freaking enthusiastic you don't know what to say or do and you just sit there like a wide-eyed idiot. At this point I'm wracking my brain for anything to say at all; for the right thing to say, but still nothing. I watch Austin look down, and he closes the little box while standing up.

"You know what just forget it, maybe another-"

"No! I mean, no don't take back your proposal!" I say, standing up."Because ... My answer is yes... Yes I wanna marry, yes I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and yes I would love the honor of stealing your last name!." I say, jumping into his arms. He smiles the, happiest grin I have ever seen making his eyes twinkle with delight. He wraps his arms around me and crashes his lips against mine. I can feel all eyes on us as Austin's mom and siblings cheer and whistle for us.

Austin's Pov:

She said yes, she said yes, she said yes, she said YES! I wrap my arms tighter around Ally's waist, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around, our lips still connected. After a good three minutes of kissing I set Ally back down on her feet, smiling wildly with emense joy.

"Austin?"

"Yes, Mrs. Moon" I say, jumping from one foot to the other.

"You wanna do your happy dance, don't you?" She asks, smirking. I turn to my parents, then my siblings, then back to her, waiting for any cue that I could dance around like a big idiot, when I get super happy. Ally shakes her head "yes" while smiling, then backs away to give me space. I then begin turning around in a circle while moving my arms and legs really fast like I'm running, then I begin to just jump around like a little kid.

"Ally said yes, Ally said yes.. Ally's gonna marry me!" I sing, while dancing around the kitchen.

Ally's Pov:

I can't believe it, I'm getting married! I watch Austin as he does his goofy and loveable happy dance around the room. I stand there for a few seconds, until my phone goes off filling the room with the noise of my ringtone. I grab my phone off the table and make my way outside to the back porch.

"Hello?" I say, answering the phone.

"Ally-gator?" A rough, deep voice says on the other end.

"Dad? Why are you calling me?"

"Ally, I want to apologize for everything I put you through, you didn't deserve one minute of all that pain, and I'm so sorry." My dad says, his voice cracking.

"Is that all?" I ask coldly.

"Also, I was just wondering if you could come visit one day.." He says, hope in his voice.

"You're gonna have to give me time to think about it... I need to think."

"Take all the time you need, Ally"

"Bye, Dad" I say pressing the end button.

I walk back into the kitchen, to find Riker pacing back and forth with Austin, Stormie, Mark, Rydel, Ryland, Rocky, and Ratliff in a circle around him. I walk over to Austin and take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"What's going on?" I whisper in Austin's ear.

"Apparently my idiot brother is a dad." Austin says, watching Riker pace back and forth.

"What?!"

Riker's Pov: **(HAHAHA I know I'm Awesome!)**

I watch as Austin happily dance around the room like an idiot. I know it's weird, just yesterday me and Ally were together and now she marrying my little bro. It kind of hurt how she chose to listen and forgive him, but I could tell that deep inside she wasn't really happy because she didn't have Austin in her life. As Austin's dance begins to end my phone goes off, blaring my _Sleeping with Sirens (1) _ringtone through the speakers. I quickly jump up out of my seat and make my way to the living room, grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I say, into the phone.

"Riker? It's Casey.." I hear an angelic voice say into the speaker.

"Casey? Casey Richards?"

"Yeah... Riker I have something to tell you"

"What's wrong?" I ask, getting worried.

"You remember that graduation party we went to when we were eighteen?"

"Yeah, we were dating at the time.. Why you asking."

"You remember how we got super drunk?"

"Yeah.. and again, why?"

"You have a daughter, we have a daughter... Her names Caitlyn Stormie Moon."

"We have a daughter?" I say, beginning to get more excited.

"Yes and I didn't leave because I didn't love you anymore.. I left because you and the band had just gotten signed, I didn't want to interfere with your dreams."

"Casey.. You wouldn't have interferes on bit.. We sorta dumped the record label after they screwed us over and the band isn't really a band that much anymore."

"Really?.. Do you really want her in your life?"

"Yes, I do.. definitely.. Did you really make her middle name Stormie?"

"Yeah, Your mom was like a second mom to me. It was the least I could do."

"Umm, thank you."

"For what."

"Telling me about our beautiful baby girl." I say, smiling.

"You have a right to know... Riker I gotta go gonna be late for work." Casey says, in her sweet angelic voice.

"Okay, talk to you soon."

"Definitely."

"Bye." I say as I hit the end button on my screen. I slowly slip my phone back into my pocket and make my way back into the kitchen. Everyone is now standing, and bustling around the room to get things done. I take a deep breath in and brace myself for their reactions.

"Guys, coud you stop for a minute." I say, making them stop moving.

"What's up Riker?" Rocky says, slowly making his way toward me. Soon everyone is in a small circle around me, giving me confusing looks.

"You might wanna brace yourselves." I say, chuckling nervously."I have a Daughter, that I didn't even know about for the past two years.

Everyone just stands there looking at me wide-eyed, with mouths hanging, and then it hits me; I'm a dad! I begin pacing back and forth, running my hands through my hair.

Austin's Pov:

Yeah, just add more drama to our life, won't you universe?!...

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH! I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Because I know I did :P! XD**

**(1)- One of My fave Bands Eva!**

**Please Review, And thank you very much! XD**

**Review if you want Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14 Coming Soon!**


	14. Good-Bye Hurts: Just The Beginning

**HIIIIIII! I'm am so freaking sorry! But, so I don't keep you waiting any longer...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 14! XD :P**

**ENJOY! XD :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*2 Weeks Later*

I walk into the office, take a deep breath in and approach the front desk. I find a very young-looking woman sitting behind the desk, typing away on her computer. She has long curly, red locks of hair, fairly light skin and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm here to see Lester Dawson." I say, politely smiling.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman at the front desk asks.

"Um, no. Lester Dawson is actually my father.. I was here last week, then the week before that."

"So are you just here to surprise him."

"Yeah, Ever since he's been sober.. I don't know he's changed." I say smiling.

"I hear ya, my dad was an alcoholic, he was very aggressive, but after we took him to AA(1) he changed.. he's happier."

"Oh, Um My name is Ally Dawson, just so you know, for admission to see my dad." I say, chuckling.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I almost forgot." She says, pushing a button."You can go in now."

"Thank You." I say, making my way to the door.

"My name's Debby, by the way!" I hear the woman yell after me.

"It was nice meeting you, Debby!" I yell back.

I make my way to the table I see my dad seated at. He's wearing an orange shirt with orange pants, with handcuffs on his arms and feet. I pull the chair out across from him, catching is attention. He smiles at the sight of me, a bit of a twinkle showing.

"Hey, Dad." I say, smiling widely.

"Hey, Ally-Gator. I thought you were done visiting your old man." He says, chuckling.

"Dad, I've come for the past two weeks."

"I know.. So anything new lately?"

My stomach drops as a response to his question. It's not that I don't wanna tell him what's been going on this past week, I do, but it's so scary for me after everything that's happened between us. I mean, how do I tell him that I got a scholarship to MUNY, that I'm moving to New York, and th-that I'm pregnant?!

*Flashback*

(Two Days Before)

"Surprise!" Austin says, in a sing-song voice, uncovering my eyes. I gawk at the sight before me; there is a basket of pickles, a whole stack of pancakes, roses, a box of chocolates, and a heart-shaped red-velvet cake (2) with butter-cream frosting. (3)

"Austin! I-I don't know what to say!" I say, squealing with excitement."It's all just.. amazing."

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you on your favorite day, Valentine's Day!" Austin says smiling."And since we have the house to ourselves tonight, I thought we'd have some fun after dinner."Austin says, seductively.

"Hmm, I'd tell you to keep your teenage boy hormones in check, but... that v-neck of yours is just making me want you more."

"It's that you can see my abs isn't it?" Austin says, chuckling.

"Maybe" I say, cocking my eyebrow.

"Well since this" He says, gesturing to his shirt."Is keeping you from a perfectly good view of my amazing chiseled, I'll just take it off." He says, pulling his shirt off.

"Austin! Really?!" I say, laughing.

"Yes, Really." He says lowering himself until our lips are at the same level."Maybe we should just skip to desert." He says, crashing his lips into mine. Our lips move in perfect sync, each of us deepening it a bit more. I wrap my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in hist shaggy blonde hair. He place his hands on my hips, slowly picking me up off my chair, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He begins to slowly walk to the couch, when I get this really bad, icky feeling in my stomach. I break the kiss and Instantly run to the upstairs bathroom, locking the door behind me. I immediately sling the toilet seat up and lean over the toilet, letting what felt like all my food from the day out. I'm hunched over the toilet for what feels like forever, until finally I'm able to stop.

"Als, are you okay?!" Austin says, knocking on the door."You've been getting sick for the past week. Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"Austin, no! I'm okay it's probably just a stomach-bug" I say, leaning against the door.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." He says, walking back to the kitchen.

I sit on the floor for what feels like eternity until it hit me.

_"Oh My God! We're in trouble!"_

_"Austin, what's wrong?" _

_"I didn't use... you know... protection..." (4)_

"Oh My God! No, No, No, No, No, No, No! I can't be pregnant! I'm sixteen!" I think to myself as I rummage through my bag of bathroom stuff under the sink. I finally find it; my little pink container of birth control pills. I look through it counting the day and realize something horrific; I missed three days, before Austin and I.. You know already! I quickly rummage through the cabinet for any extra pregnancy tests that Stormie might have and to my luck I find three surprisingly new ones in the back. I quickly pull them out and rip open the packaging. "I really hope each of you is negative!" I whisper-yell to each white stick.

*5 Minutes later*

You know usually in tic-tac-toe if you get three of your symbols in a row, you win, but in my case the only thing I'm winning is a grand prize trip to mother-hood...

*End of Flashback*

"Als, Ally-Gator" My dad says, bringing me back to reality. I look up and look into his eyes. His face instantly drops, indicating that he can tell something is wrong. "Ally-Gator, what wrong honey?"

"I got a scholarship to MUNY" I say, pulling the letter out of my purse. I had the letter to him and he's able to grab it besides the fact he has handcuffs.

"That's Amazing, honey!" He says, beaming.

"Not for Austin.." I say trailing off.

"What about Austin, honey?" My dad asks, worry in his voice.

"Dad I leave for New York in a week and I may or may not come back, because I'm moving there."

"You'll come and visit right?" My dad says, looking me in the eyes."And what about highschool?"

"Umm, I have enough credits to graduate two years early as a sophomore."I say looking down."And as for visiting.. I'll try to come as much as I can, because I'll have school, work, and... and when I visit, you might see me with either a little girl, or a little boy."

"Ally, ar-are you.." My dad says, trailing off.

"Pregnant? Yes." I say, sinking back in my sit.

"And it's Austin's?" He says, surprisingly calmly.

"Please Don't be mad." I say letting a few tears fall.

"Honey, I don't think that there's any way to not make me wanna pound that boy, heck every dad wants to beat the boy who get their daughter pregnant as a teenager, that includes eighteen and nineteen-years old." he says, making me chuckle.

"Are you really not furious?" I say, unsure.

"I am angry, but I'm glad you told me instead of doing what me and your mom did when we were sixteen." He says, chuckling a bit.

"And what was that?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"Well, when your mom found out she was pregnant with you, we eloped and got married in Vegas." He says, smiling.

"That's why we don't talk to her family." I say matter-of-factly."Well there's one thing I left out, that I haven't told you.. A few days before I came to visit you the first time, Austin proposed." I say holding up my left hand. **(Author: ****There's a link to a picture of what the ring looks like on my profile)**

"Ohhh, Ally" He says, putting his head in his hands.

"I can't tell him." I say, letting more tears fall."I can't tell him I'm pregnant or that I'm moving to New York."

"Ally, he has to know." My dad says looking up at me."He has to."

"It'll crush him that I'm leaving, not only that he doesn't want a kid right now." I say, looking down.

"Ally, why else can't you tell him?" My dad asks, knowing that there's more.

"Awhile ago, Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish posted a video of Austin singing a song we wrote together. It was before any of that sh*t happened to me and him. Dad, it got one million views in less than a day. He's been an internet sensation since then."

"And you don't wanna ruin his dreams.." My dad says, matter-of-factly. We sit there in silence for what feels like forever, until the silence is broken my phone ringing, blaring out my Never Shout Never (5) ringtone. I immediately pick it up, trying to turn the volume down as quickly as possible.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Als, it Austin, are you on your way."

"Umm, give me a second." I say, covering the mouth piece. "Dad, I gotta go, Austin wants to re-do our Valentine's Dinner, cause my morning-sickness ruined it for us." I whisper to My dad across the table.

"Okay, Ally-Gator. I love you"

"Love You, Too Dad." I say, walking out through the door. I'm still holding my hand over the mouth-piece in hopes that Austin didn't hear any of that. If you're wondering why I don't want Austin to hear anything, it's because he doesn't know I've been visiting my Dad. Sure, he knew about the first time, but that's cause he came with me, he doesn't want me coming by myself. Why am I keeping so many things from him.

"Austin, You still there?" I say into the phone as I start my car.

"Yeah! And guess what!" Austin say with excitement in his voice.

'What?!" I say, smiling.

"Guess who has two thumbs, is an Awesome Boyfriend, and just made a bet with record label owning Jimmy Starr?!"

"Zayn Malik?" (6) I say, acting dumb.

"No! Austin Moon a.k.a your amazing boyfriend and internet sensation!" Austin says, practically yelling into the phone.

"Th-That's Great!" I say, trying not to let my voice break."W-what's the bet?"

"Well, If I can get Three Videos up on YouTube In Three Days, and if they all get a good amount of views, I get a record deal!"

"Th-that's amazing!" I say into the phone, breaking on the inside even more."Umm, Austin I gotta go, you know how I don't like talking on the phone while driving... bye." I say pressing end. I lean against the steering wheel and just let it all out, everything, all the pain and suffering. My tears come out like water breaking through and old dam. Thinking back on everything I notice ow much the number three keeps popping up in my life; Trish went missing for THREE months, I missed THREE days of birth control, there were THREE pregnancy test,and Austin has to get THREE videos up in THREE days. Maybe, Three is my unlucky number, because so many unexpected life altering things have happened that associate with that number...

Maybe this is the hurtful beginning of a long, heart wrenching goodbye...

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Ally's Pregnant?! Whaaaaaaaa?! I Hope You Guys enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D XD :) :P**

**(1)- Alcoholics Annonymous**

**(2)- My favorite cake flavor! XD :)**

**(3)- I 3 Butter Cream Frosting! 3**

**(4)- Sorta Like a Flashback In a Flashback :P**

**(5)- Okay as You can see my favorite bands are: R5, Sleeping With Sirens, One Direction and Never Shout Never! :)**

**(6)- Zayn Malik; From One Direction!**

**Okay, Well, Please Review If You want Chapter 15 and I mean it you guys better Review like you never Reviewed before! :P And I mean giving me 1-10 Review or more, you lovely readers! Soooooo... Please Review and Thank You!**

**Chapter 15 Coming Soon!**


	15. Good-Bye Hurts: The Fight And The News

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating, there's just been a lot going on at home! Please Forgive Me! :P... Anyways...**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

* * *

Austin's Pov:

*Three Days Later*

I'm walking down the street to Sonic Boom when I notice a large group of girls around my age, heading towards me. I turn around in a circle multiple times to see if there's anyone else around that they could be coming after (Other than me, of course).

"Oh My God! It's Really Austin Moon!" A blond and blue-eyed girl shouts out of the crowd. Then, that's when I realise something... These girls, aren't just girls.. They're crazed fangirls!

I immediately dash to Sonic Boom, but I'm barely able to make one foot through the door, as one of the fangirls snatches my arm into her hands, ripping the sleeve of my hoodie as I manage to escape and get through the door, locking it behind me.

"What was that all about?" Ally asks, as she comes down the stairs, her beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

"Nothing, just a bunch of crazed fangirls." I say, laughing it off.

"Well, yeah they're probably all over you since they saw those three new music videos we put up on your YouTube account." She says, shuffling through a pile of loose papers.

"Hey, how about you take a break and we go down to the little clothing shop here in the mall, and you help me pick out a new hoodie, then we go get somethings to eat at Mini's" I say, walking behind the counter and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, causing her to stop what she's doing. "How does that sound."

"Austin, that sounds great, but.."

"But what?" I say, unwrapping my arms from her waist and walking back around the counter to look in her eyes.

"But, I can't." Ally says, going back to her work.

"Why?"

"Austin, you know why" Ally says, placing her hands on the counter, looking down. "The store has been swamped and you said it yourself, there's a bunch of crazed fangirls out there, and frankly I don't feel like being killed today!"

"So that's what it's about! I mean if you didn't want to spend time with me cause of a bunch of fangirls, you could have just said so!" I say, pounding my fist on the counter, startling Ally.

Ally's Pov:

"So that's what it's about! I mean if you didn't want to spend time with me cause of a bunch of fangirls, you could have just said so!" Austin says, pounding his fist on the counter, startling me a bit. "Als, I'm sorry I-I Didn't-"

"No Austin!... Just, no..." I say, looking down. "It's not just about the fangirls, it's about how I'm trying to keep this place going, trying to keep everything standing... I'm trying, okay. And If you could just, please, give me some space... That's all I need." I say, still looking at the ground.

"O-okay.. I'll give you some space." Austin says. I hear him unlock the door, then walk out of the store. I slowly lift my head and make my way to the door, locking it, then switching the open sign to closed. I then walk up the stairs to the music room and sink into the couch, brining my knees up to my chest as I softly sob.

I then begin to hear my phone ring from my pocket. I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and see who it is.. It's MUNY. I immediately answer, clearing my throat in the process.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, my throat a little groggy.

"Hello, is this Miss Allyson Dawson?" I hear a polite male voice say from the other end.

"Yes, This is she." I say, sitting up more.

"Well, Miss Dawson, I'm the Dean here at MUNY and I have some news about your scholarship" The Dean says, pausing slightly. "Looking here at your records I see that you are an excellent student, and we'd like you to come in and start early on the program."

"How Early?" I say into the phone, my voice breaking a little more with each second.

"By Friday morning, 6 a.m. sharp" The Dean says, briskly "We've already sent you airline tickets and they should already be in your mailbox"

"Okay.. Um Thank you for telling me all this, It'll be great for me to come in early." _No it wouldn't! Say 'No Way in Hell!' _"Buh-bye: I say, briskly, hanging up before he could respond.

I bring my knees up to my chest, this time not caring if anybody hears me crying...

I cry for everything I've been through and put up with.. I cry for my unborn child who may never know its father when it's born, and most importantly of all.. I cry for Austin Moon, My best friend, My saviour, The love of my life.. And how he may never know his own child, and how he's been trying to get close to me, again, but I just keep pushing him away more and more.

Then Everything Hits me... I have to be in New York by 6 A.M... On Friday... Friday is tomorrow... I Think another piece of me just died...

* * *

**I'm So Sorry Guys.. I Know You probably didn't want this to be a sad story at the end... You were probably expecting, Sad in the beginning, then a bit suspenseful, then maybe a bit more sad, then happy. Anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review if you absolutely want chapter 16! :)**


End file.
